Images may be capable of display on flat screens, such as the flat displays of portable electronic devices. Such screens may be configured to receive a user input and generate a user input signal that, in some cases, may be used to affect the image. For example, one or more pixels on the display may change state based on a user input signal. However, such user input signals may not be capable of affecting a volumetric image using the current technology. Accordingly, systems and methods for generating a volumetric image and interacting with the volumetric image using a planar display may be required.